


Scorpius

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周末的晚上，通常Becket兄弟能够享受到的东西有两种。一种是酒精，一种是性爱。所以，本来这个时候，这个晚上就应该结束了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius

Raleigh在Yancy胯上松懈下来。他的阴茎垂到Yancy的小腹上，弯成一个有时让Yancy相当沮丧的角度。他的手指游弋在Yancy的胸腹，懒懒地将他射出来的那些东西在Yancy的肌肉上涂抹出他自己才明白的图案。  
Yancy抓住他的手，Raleigh抽回，将沾着浊白的手指缓慢地舔舐干净，另一只手依旧在他哥哥的小腹上不听话地动来动去。Yancy抓紧他的屁股。  
Yancy的东西还在他屁股里硬着，随着他的动作又硬了点。但Raleigh没着急让它出来。现在任何动作都只会让刚经历高潮的敏感的前列腺受到强烈的刺激。  
他哥哥明白。他总是很体贴，Raleigh每次高潮后，Yancy再怎么硬得难受，都会退出来，让Raleigh用手或嘴——而非屁股——解决问题。有时Raleigh甚至乐得看着Yancy在他面前自己给自己撸出来，亲吻他极度自制然而依然颤抖的嘴唇。  
那场景绝赞。

Yancy坐起来用力吻他，嘴里淡淡酒气让Raleigh第无数次重新沉醉于他的口腔。他似乎还醉着，到刚才一句话都没说，眼神也还相当的……不Yancy。  
“Yance……”过了不知道多久他才勉强推开Yancy一点，微喘着气给他脸颊一个亲吻。“我来给你用手——”  
他哥哥没回答他。他把头埋到Raleigh的肩窝里，两只手依旧抓着Raleigh的屁股。他和Raleigh的小腹磨蹭在一起，都变得粘哒哒。  
“Yance？”Raleigh说，有点讶异。他吻了吻Yancy的耳朵。  
Yancy倒抽一口气，臀部突然动作起来。接着Raleigh的前列腺朝大脑传来一阵强烈的快感信号，让他全身颤抖起来，阴茎一跳。  
天杀的他不应该亲那儿，耳朵是Yancy该死的最敏感的地方之一。  
不应期呢？Raleigh暗骂自己。  
“Y——Yance？”他颤巍巍地推着他兄长的肩膀。“你该出来了。”  
Yancy哼了一声。他用极其缓慢的速度下压臀部，让阴茎一寸寸从Raleigh身体中离开。粗壮肉柱和肠壁的摩擦让Raleigh难耐地抿紧嘴唇，忍住喉咙里的一点呻吟。  
该死的他不能再来一发了，今晚够了。真的。他不想尝试一个醉酒的Yancy，事实上他从未尝试过，所以对此他有点恐惧。Yancy酒品还不赖，顶多也就是倒头睡。但今天哪里不太一样。一点微小的刺激就让他变本加厉。  
Yancy终于让他坚硬的勃起离开了Raleigh的屁股。Raleigh向Pentecost——不对，不对，Tendo——还是不对，Naomi——发誓，他从来没这么感谢过Yancy，从来没有。  
接着Yancy掐住Raleigh臀瓣的两手骤然用力，将勃起重新带回Raleigh的肠道时，Raleigh一下子感觉一片空白。  
当他回过神来的时候，他已经给压在床上，而Yancy居高临下地俯视着他——带着某种醉鬼常见的恶作剧得逞的微笑——阴茎仍然在他屁股里，硬得像块儿柱形的花岗岩。他上下摆动着胯部让阴茎头部刺激着Raleigh的前列腺，把他的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，舔着Raleigh脚踝上的一小块儿肌肤。  
Raleigh觉得自己的脚趾都快蜷得抽筋了，但他只能抓紧床单，弓起背，像条溺在空气里的鱼似的大口呼吸，尽量不要让自己呻吟太大声以致让隔壁敲他们的墙——曾发生过。  
Yancy贴着他的脚踝发出低沉的笑声，鼻息拍打在Raleigh的皮肤上。他放过Raleigh的腿，身子贴上来，小腹抵着Raleigh重新硬得发疼的勃起。  
“你不觉得这样很棒吗，Rals？”他说，“一晚上只高潮一次多无聊。”  
接着他猛地动作起来，而Raleigh眼前再次恢复成一片雪花屏般的空白。Yancy重重地冲撞着他刚被折磨过的前列腺，每一下都在上一次高潮的基础上又叠加一波快感。他被这浪潮携裹着推向第二次高潮，尖叫着射了出来。Yancy继续抽插了十几下，发出几个意味不明的音节，喘息着在Raleigh体内高潮。Raleigh颤抖，满身汗水，在床单上软成一滩泥，几乎感觉自己要给肠道里那温度略低的液体烧伤。

他感到Yancy从他身体里退出来，再一次承受摩擦的时候只能无助地颤抖。当他重新睁开眼睛，Yancy已经躺在他的侧面。Raleigh盯着他，他也看着Raleigh。他看起来——等等——完全清醒，毫无睡意。  
“嘿。你——你根本没醉。”他感觉舌头不太好使。  
Yancy温柔地微笑起来，看起来又像平常一样了。他是个魔鬼，Raleigh想。  
“你得承认你很享受，Kid。”  
Raleigh无从反驳，在Yancy的怀里他从来如此。


End file.
